The Haunting of 10 Ghosts
by Daisy Kaminari
Summary: Three girls buy a big house for cheap...that should have been a red flag! Now they have to deal with the unsettled souls already living there! Can they do it? Or will the violent spirits scare them senseless? Rated T for cussing and horrific scenes. *IMPORTANT! READ THE LAST CHAPTER TO FIND THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT CONCERNS THE EXPLANATION FOR THE STORY!*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I decided to try something different from what I've written so far. This could be considered supernatural/horror with a bit of humor mixed in. Story contains censored cussing and bloody hauntings. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the NARUTO characters. I DO own the OCs I share with jasminepetals12.**

A soft breeze swirled through the crisp, autumn air. There were hardly any trees about, and the few that lined the rough road were bare, minus a few browning leaves. The sun shone brightly, but its light was cold, hardly any warmth in it at all. A single car drove leisurely down the empty road, a sleek, blue convertible with three girls as passengers.

The driver was a dark haired-brunette of eighteen with shining sapphire blue eyes. She wore denim capris with a floral patterned shirt. Her hair was shoulder length and her side-swept bangs hung over her right eye. The girl's gaze was locked on the road as she continued her current speed of 55mph down the empty freeway. The convertible's right tail-light flashed as she merged to the right onto a country trail. The car bounced unevenly on the dirt path as it continued onward toward their destination.

"Daisy…drive faster!" A slightly older girl whined. She was nineteen, but too irresponsible to drive. Heck, she didn't have a driver's permit! Her hair was short, reaching just past her chin, and was the color of fallen snow. Her outfit consisted of REALLY short shorts and a tight-fitting black tank top. Her bright teal eyes seemed to reflect the pout on her face.

"Shut up, Rouge! You've been complaining all day, and I'm sick of it!" The youngest girl of seventeen snapped. She was wearing regular length shorts with a red top that complimented the natural red streaks in her blonde hair. Her unusual purple eyes flashed with irritation at her older friend. Daisy sighed as her two friends bickered in the back.

"Rouge, we'll get there when we get there. Peach, don't be a b#tch, no matter how annoying Rouge gets," Daisy called over her shoulder to the two arguing in the back seat.

"But we've been on the road forever!"

"I'm not being a b#tch!"

The two replies blurred together. It seemed like every road trip turned out this way: Rouge being annoying and acting below her age, Peach getting p#ssed and irritated at her, and Daisy being stuck in the middle without being able to resolve the conflict. Yep, this was the ideal friendship.

Although this time, it wasn't going to be just a road trip. Nope, the three had left their cramped apartment in order to move into a real house. There was a nice cheap one several miles away from their old home, one with five bedrooms and three bathrooms! Not being able to ignore the great opportunity, the girls had immediately bought the inexpensive house and were moving in today. They would pick up the keys and legal documents at the house owner's office before unpacking everything into their new home.

A brown building with a low roof came into view not long after the three girls had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. It was a good thing too, the long trip and close proximity was slowly driving them insane. Daisy parked the car outside the building and waited for the other two to follow before heading inside. Just as they entered the office, a man of average height and appearance greeted them. His hair was short and dark, his suit gray with a nametag that said, _My Name Is Nick_.

"Hello, ladies, what can I do for you today?" Nick smiled warmly. Daisy smiled politely back.

"We're here for the house on Rising Dawn Ridge, the big one for a cheap price."

Nick's friendly grin quickly grew nervous, his eyes widened a fraction. Anyone could see the sweat breaking out on his forehead as he swallowed thickly. He ran a hand shakily through his hair.

"O-Oh? You mean th-that house?" He stuttered. The three girls slowly nodded in response. Nick swiftly shoved the keys and documents into Peach's hands.

"J-Just take that and g-go! Please! Just…go," The guy seemed on the edge of hysteria. Feeling concerned for the man's sanity, the trio walked quickly back toward the car parked outside and drove off toward their new home. The ride was silent, until Peach spoke.

"Something feels off. I don't like it," The strawberry blonde murmured. Rouge turns to face her while putting on a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry 'bout it gal, the guy could've been crazy or some other sh#t like that!" Peach only gives a heavy sigh, shaking her head slowly.

"I hope so. If not…"

"Guys! We're here!" Daisy broke off Peach's dark comment by indicating the large building up ahead. The three girls looked with eagerness, but their faces fell as they studied the house.

It looked old and abandoned. The gray paint was peeling off of the wooden structure and many of the windows were shattered. Pieces of the roof were crumbling away and exposing the weaker layers underneath. The bare trees in the front yard were twisted in a sinister fashion, their roots poking through the ground in gnarled knots, their branches like spindly hands strangling the sky. The door was a crack open, creaking in the wind until it fell off its rusted hinges. Then there was a long silence that followed as the girls took in the house's appearance.

"…It just needs a little love and care, that's all," Rouge assured her two friends, who only nodded in response. Yep, there was A LOT of work to be done. The three climbed out of the car to observe the damage up close, bringing with them all the boxes they could carry. Stepping carefully over the fallen door, Daisy entered the house first with the other two following behind her. Inside, the place appeared just as awful as it did outside. Dust coated everything and cobwebs hung in the corners. Floorboards were missing and the steps on the stairs seemed unstable. Peach sneezed as she inhaled the dusty air.

"Man, what did we get ourselves into?" The blonde muttered. The three friends walked up the stairs to view the rooms on the second level, oblivious to the fact that ten pairs of eyes were studying their movements from the shadows…

**Author's Note: So this was an intro for the OCs. There will be bloody hauntings and the Akatsuki in the next chapter, so stay tuned for the next one! Reviews would also be helpful…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! Thank you to those that viewed/reviewed the story so far! Story includes censored cussing and bloody scenes/hauntings. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of NARUTO, although I DO own my OCs, which I share with jasminepetals12. **

The floorboards moaned in protest as the three girls wandered through the halls of the house's upper level. There were five bedrooms, a basement, and three bathrooms, just like the ad said. However, it failed to mention that the old place also had an attic. The girls discovered this when Rouge, as naïve as she was, pulled on a rope dangling from the ceiling. A panel was yanked downward, revealing a few wooden steps leading to a dark opening that could only be an attic.

"That wasn't mentioned in the paper," Peach muttered as she eyed the attic suspiciously. Rouge immediately dismissed the strawberry-blonde's concern.

"Hey, just look at it as more space for our junk. While y'all finish unpacking, I will be investigating up there," The albino pointed up at the ceiling. Without a second thought, the nineteen year-old climbed up the wooden steps and disappeared into the darkness of the attic. Daisy only shook her head at Rouge's excuse to get out of unloading the boxes they had brought in.

"That idiot," The brunette sighed. She picked up a box and continued down the hall to begin furnishing the empty rooms. Peach chose a room and started moving her own things as well. Both knew that Rouge, as immature as she was, could take care of herself if the situation called for it, but each simultaneously felt a pang of worry. Something just felt weird, but there was no way to explain it. Had purchasing the place been a good idea after all?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Rouge hesitantly walked up the last step to the attic. She was starting to regret her decision to explore it in the first place. Especially since she was alone at the moment. She swallowed thickly before continuing onward. Her footsteps echoed and creaked on the unstable wooden floor, so she kept her movement slow and controlled. The flash light she held was brand new, its bright light piercing the darkness. She maneuvered the golden beam across the vast, empty space she was met with.

She caught movement in the corner of her eye. In a panic, she spun around to shine the light on nothing. Confused, Rouge circled around countless times, searching for what she had seen. The flashlight's beam caught the silhouette of an unfamiliar figure. Squinting her eyes, the albino tried aiming the light at the shadow, only for it to suddenly shut off. She cursed and banged the flashlight on her palm. It was new, but the battery seemed dead.

"D#mn it all," Rouge muttered in frustration. Soft footsteps echoed behind her. A sharp pain shot up her arm as she felt someone grip it tightly. Shrieking, Rouge stumbled backwards towards the exit. Her eyes locked on to frightening red ones, scaring her to the point where she wasn't thinking straight. She was never alone in the attic after all. The glowing red eyes just watched menacingly as she fled from the scene, screaming all the way down the stairs to her friends. She practically leapt off of the attic stairway to escape the threatening force behind her.

Rouge sprinted down the hall, checking every room until she found Peach unloading her belongings from a box. She had been busy unpacking and storing her things in her new room while Daisy cleaned up the remaining rooms. The strawberry-blonde seemed perplexed as to why her older friend was blubbering like a baby, but her purple eyes widened when she looked at Rouge's arm.

"Rouge…what happened to you?" Peach asked softly. Looking at Rouge's arm, Peach noticed that there were three, deep cuts seeping blood that dripped down onto the floor from the albino's finger tips. The marks didn't appear to be animal like, but still appeared to have been made by something threatening. The older girl whimpered in response.

"Th-There was something in th-the attic! It attacked m-me! I'm so scared!" Rouge wailed. Peach patted her friend on the back soothingly, grabbing a towel to dab at the blood. The older girl winced but stayed still as Peach started wrapping her arm.

"Shh…calm down. We'll talk to Daisy and figure this place out, together."

There was a large crashing noise and a shrill scream that was cut off by a loud _thud_. Both girls' eyes widened simultaneously. Peach looked at Rouge, whose whole body quivered with fear. The blonde stood up, fearing the worst.

"Stay here. I'll go see what happened." Peach ordered, Rouge nodding shakily.

Peach swiftly made her way outside where the noises had come from. What she saw made her blood run cold. Daisy lay crumpled on the ground, barely conscious, blood trailing down her forehead to trickle down her cheek. Shattered glass was everywhere, and looking up, Peach could see that somehow the brunette had fallen out the window. She ran to her friend's side.

"Daisy! What the heck happened?!" She feebly tried to get her friend to sit up.

Her body froze as she sensed another presence nearby. Slowly turning her head she saw a guy, maybe around her age. He had blood red hair and emotionally dead hazel eyes. His skin was somewhat pale, but there was something off about him. Peach's gaze landed on the twin swords that were driven right through his chest, piercing where his heart should have been. Blood soaked his shirt and dripped down the steel blades. He should have been dead with an injury like that, yet here he was standing over her with a threatening gaze.

"What-? Why are you here?" Peach asked, her voice trembling. The red-head narrowed his eyes, but a cruel smirk played upon his lips, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

"You all should leave, before you find out how truly terrifying we can be," He growled lowly. Before the blonde could respond, he disappeared. There was no trace of him, he had just vanished. Shaking her head to focus, Peach hauled Daisy over her shoulder to carry her inside, despite the brunette being taller. Upon entering the house, the blonde laid her friend on the couch that had been brought in during Rouge's expedition in the attic. Daisy groaned, but didn't awaken.

After assessing the young brunette's injuries, Peach was relieved to find that none were too serious. She had some minor cuts and bruises, plus her left wrist was sprained nearly to the point of breaking, probably from landing on it. The fall pretty much knocked her out, but it looked like Daisy would be fine. Rouge came in with an ice pack, her own wound having been bandaged earlier. She sat beside the blonde on the other end of the sofa.

"What happened, Peach?"

"I really don't know, but I think this place is haunted." Peach whispered gravely, now aware that the shadows that lurked in the corners may be more than just shadows after all, dark chuckles echoing across the room.

**Author's Note: Now the girls realize the place is haunted. But what can they do about it? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews are nice to see once in a while…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! As a reward, here's another chapter! Story includes cussing and horrific scenes. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own any character from NARUTO, but I DO co-own the OCs with jasminepetals12. **

Daisy POV:

I was in one of the vacant bedrooms, trying to clear away most of the dust and clutter. I strolled over to one of the two windows, both smudged with dirt. How would a second story window have so much mud on it? I picked up a wet rag and began scrubbing the glass surface. I managed to break through the layer of dirt and made a clear streak straight through it, shiny enough to see my reflection. I thought that I saw someone else's reflection as well, which freaked me out since I didn't hear anyone come in behind me. Whipping around, I saw nothing was there.

A shrill shriek resonated through the old house, sounding like it came from the attic. I looked up from my cleaning, feeling concerned since I knew it had to be Rouge that screamed.

"Rouge?" I called, standing up to walk out the bedroom door. I was surprised to come face to face with an unfamiliar boy around my age. His hair was blood red, his eyes a dull hazel. He frightened me, I just couldn't explain it. Then my gaze landed on the twin swords that pierced his chest, straight through his heart. No one could be living with such an injury.

"Who are you?" I tried to keep the fear I felt from making my voice tremble. My heart was racing, my mind was screaming that I had to get away from here. The stranger just gave me a cruel grin and advanced toward me. I began to back up away from him. I didn't want him near me. My shoulders touched clear glass; I knew I was done for. Frozen, I couldn't escape as his face leaned closer to my ear.

"Your worst nightmare," He whispered sadistically. A sharp scream tore from my throat as I felt myself being hurled out the window. I winced as glass cut into my arms, my face, and I continued to plummet toward the ground, only to land with a hard _thud. _The pain I felt in my arm was excruciatingly painful; I must have landed on it. I felt blackness closing in, and I saw the stranger towering above me. I felt so small and vulnerable.

"Why?" I managed to choke out. He chuckled darkly. When he made direct eye contact with me, however, his hazel orbs were cold and uncaring.

"Consider this a warning to get out of _our _house, or face the consequences," He growled lowly. His dark threat was the last thing I heard before I faded into unconsciousness.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Upon waking up, I noticed that I wasn't alone. Turning my head slightly, I saw that Peach and Rouge kneeled close to me on the ground, allowing me to lie on the couch. Wincing, I struggled to a sitting position. Both glanced at me when they noticed my stirring, relief evident in their eyes.

"Daisy! Are you okay?" Peach asked, concerned. I nodded once. What I didn't understand, was _how _I fell in the first place. I remembered the stranger…was he an illusion? Or something more? I was shaken from my thoughts when Rouge announced what I had been fearing.

"Girlie, this place is HAUNTED! Peach and I both agree we have to leave, _now_!" She yelled. I stared, dumbstruck. _Haunted?_ The guy I had seen was a _ghost?_ What had we gotten ourselves into?

"Y-You mean the guy I saw was a GHOST?" I stuttered like an idiot. Peach nodded solemnly.

"There's no explanation; I saw him too, and people in his critical condition don't walk around making threats like that," The strawberry blonde concluded.

"Maybe we can get an exorcism…?" I suggested. I mean, where could we go? We bought this place and were stuck with it.

"Ooh! I know a good exorcist! It's my ex-boyfriend's great aunt! She can talk to spirits and demons and get rid of them!" Rouge squealed excitedly. The albino didn't want to leave after all. Peach sighed in response.

"Fine, call her over; I don't wanna go to sleep knowing a ghost can kill me when I close my eyes."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

No One's POV:

Downstairs in the dark and musty basement were ten shadowy figures. They had gathered in some sort of meeting and had overheard the conversation between the three girls. A tall figure with eyes like blue ripples in water narrowed them angrily.

"We give them a couple of chances to leave and live, but what do they do? Order an exorcism!" He spat furiously. The figure beside him had hard, amber eyes, but a soft, feminine voice.

"Calm down, Pein. You know that the exorcisms and blessings have never expelled us before; why get upset now?" She asked softly. The first figure shook his head.

"We actually warned the victims this time, Konan. They didn't listen, so they'll suffer the same fate as those before them!" Pein growled.

"Yeah, I fucking agree with Leader. The bitches deserve to die painful deaths!" A figure with wild magenta eyes screeched, pumping a shadowy fist into the dark air. The silhouette beside him just rolled their odd-colored eyes, the irises being green, but the sclera being red.

"Don't shout in my ear, Hidan!" He growled, whacking the former on the head.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan screeched, attempting to lunge at his attacker.

"Both of you cut it out," A figure with red eyes spoke in a monotone voice. The two stood down quietly, but didn't stop their silent bickering.

"You're back, Itachi. Have you heard them say anything else?" The leader, Pein asked. Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes, Kisame and I have discovered some interesting developments," He responded while gesturing toward the tallest figure, whose grin revealed several rows of sharp teeth.

"Such as…?" The figure beside him questioned, yellow eyes only appearing faintly curious.

"Tobi agrees with Mr. Zetsu! He wants to know what will happen, too!" A smaller figure waved his arms energetically. The figure beside him just rolled his visible blue eye.

"Shut up Tobi, hm!" He said through gritted teeth, whacking him over the head. Tobi rubbed his now-sore head, whimpering.

"That wasn't very nice, Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi pouted.

"Sasori-Danna, why does he bother _me_? Why not Hidan, hm?" Deidara turned to the figure to his left, whose brown eyes just looked at him boredly.

"I don't know why, Brat. Stop bugging me," Sasori responded coldly. Itachi cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"As I was saying…Kisame and I discovered that the girls have contacted a world-renown Exorcist by the name of Eliza B. Durmae. She has exceptional ability and is able to communicate with those on 'the other side'.

"The woman is also able to actually _see_ the dead spirits and force them to cross over, or expel them from property permanently, resulting in their removal from this earth. Either way, she gets the job done," Itachi explained. The others looked at him in dismay.

"You mean…she can get rid of us?!" Tobi yelped in alarm, throwing his arms up into the air.

"For real, un?" Deidara looked just as shocked. The other group members began to talk at once in a panic. Pein raised his hand for silence. Once the group calmed down a bit, he spoke.

"This doesn't change anything. If we want to stay here instead of going to the pits of Hell, then we will. We haven't been stopped before, and we won't back down now." Pein declared, narrowing his eyes dangerously. The other members wore wicked grins, mentally preparing their hollow beings for the exorcism to come.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

After an hour of waiting, the three girls answered the door upon hearing a dull knock. Peach opened the door to reveal a woman in her late forties. Her hair was copper colored and graying slightly at the roots. Her eyes were the most startling characteristic about her; they were a pale gray at the irises, but you could not see the pupils. She dipped her head politely.

"Hello. Nice to see you again, Rouge. I am-stop waving your arm in my face! I'm not blind!" The woman snapped suddenly at Peach, who yelped in surprise. Apparently, though she lacked normal looking eyes, the woman still had sharp vision.

"Anyways, I am Eliza B. Durmae, the exorcist Rouge called. If you don't mind, I prefer to converse with the spirits before trying to expel them. This way, there is still a chance to save the lost souls," She explained. Daisy scoffed.

"These 'lost souls' tried to kill us! I don't care what you do. I just don't wanna die in the house we just moved into!" Mrs. Durmae dipped her head in acknowledgement before wandering towards the living room, her strange eyes closed.

"Hmm…oh, yes, there are certainly several disturbed spirits here. More than just one, in fact," She said after a moment's silence.

"How many are there, exactly? C'mon, Eliza, tell us!" Rouge demanded, a hint of urgency evident in her voice. The woman just waved her off.

"Hush. Hmm…ten, definitely ten unsettled souls here. Quite a lot, actually. Come, let's form a small circle here. You have any candles? Go get them and bring them here, we'll have a séance."

Within the next twenty minutes, the lights had been turned off while the four sat in a circle on the ground, surrounded by scented candles. Considering the fact that night had long since fallen, the place appeared more dark and sinister. Mrs. Durmae held out her hands.

"Okay, everyone hold hands, and no matter what, don't let go. You don't want to know about what could happen if you were to do so," The older woman warned, an ominous silence following the command. The group tightly held hands, the mere presence of each other calming their anxious nerves. The Exorcist closed her eyes once more, inhaling deeply.

"Are there any spirits that wish to communicate with us tonight? We would love to talk to you. Please, speak whatever is on your mind." Her voice echoed across the almost empty house. It was silent for a moment, before Mrs. Durmae's body jerked involuntarily. Her hair hung over her eyes and she went still, her shoulders tensed.

"Eliza?" Rouge prompted, about to disconnect her hand to poke the woman.

"Rouge, don't. She said not to let go, no matter what!" Daisy hissed. Rouge went silent and settled back into place. Mrs. Durmae began to stir. When she lifted her head, though, her eyes had taken on a strange ripple-like pattern the color of river water.

"Mrs. Durmae?" Peach squeaked nervously, her hand threatening to break its hold on the former's hand. The woman let out a chuckle, too dark and deep to possibly be hers.

"She is no longer here. You wanted to talk, right? So let's talk!" The unfamiliar voice growled sinisterly, forcing a tighter grip upon Peach and Rouge's hands, the two being the unfortunate ones to link fingers with the Exorcist. They yelped simultaneously, struggling to escape the death grip.

"Wh-who are you then?" Daisy finally found her voice, getting over her shock. The heinous spirit within Mrs. Durmae's body wore a maniacal grin, sending shivers down the girls' spines.

"I am Pein, your present Executor of Death!"

**Author's Note: Yep, the Exorcist lady is possessed. Will anyone survive? Find out in the next chapter, where things will surely get more intense! Reviews result in faster updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I know I promised a faster update, but I got sick and I had lots of other stuff to deal with. I was so happy for all of the reviews I got, though. As an apology, a longer chapter! Story includes cussing and horrific scenes. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters from NARUTO, but I DO co-own the OCs with jasminepetals12. **

"I am Pein, your present Executor of Death!" The voice from within Mrs. Durmae screeched malevolently. The girls trembled in fear, unsure of what to do. Peach and Rouge feebly tried to yank their hands free from the possessed Exorcist, but the heinous evil within had an iron grip on them. Suddenly, Mrs. Durmae's regular eyes returned, looking panicked.

"Girls! No matter what, don't let go, or he'll fully take over my body!" The woman yelled. Rippled blue eyes returned, holding a vicious glint within their depths. The three looked on in dismay as they realized that Mrs. Durmae was lost again to the evil inside. The spirit chuckled darkly at their helplessness.

"I thought you were going to expel us! You all had the chance to escape, but it's too late now! You will all learn true pain!" The possessed Exorcist laughed maniacally. Her hand clenched tightly around Rouge's hand, nearly breaking some fingers. The albino shrieked in terror and agony. When she attempted to reclaim her hand, however, the aggressive spirit loosened its grip, resulting in the three girls tumbling backward, breaking the circle they had formed.

"No! We let go!" Daisy wailed. A large gust of air snatched the candles of their light, the room going pitch black. A dark chuckle echoed throughout the house, sending icy chills down the girls' spines. A faint glow illuminated the room, but not one of warmth and comfort. This light felt cold and sinister. The now fully possessed Exorcist grinned devilishly before advancing toward them. The girls watched in horror as a sharp, metal rod grew from her hand, stained with blood from a past victim.

"Know pain!" The vicious evil shouted, slashing the weapon forward at the three friends. Daisy shrieked and ducked her head in the nick of time, the rod passing harmlessly over her chin. Rouge flattened her body on top of Peach's, the attack evaded by their sudden drop in height. The girls quickly scrambled to their feet and ran for the front door.

"Let's get out of here!" Peach screamed, already at the door, fiddling with the knob. It didn't open. Throughout the chaos, the door had somehow locked itself and prevented their escape.

"Damn!" The blonde cried in frustration. She yelped as the metal rod stabbed the space next to her. Peach sprinted around the Exorcist and up the stairs where her two friends had already taken refuge. Pulling the blade out of the wall, the violent spirit grinned sadistically before pursuing them. The three girls stood in the hallway, looking for a place to escape. Rouge pointed up at the ceiling.

"The attic! C'mon, girls, follow me!" She yelled. Rouge yanked on the rope and lowered the steps, waiting for her friends to climb up before she too made her way up there. She pulled it close behind her. The three looked around the vacant space in a panic.

"Oh, no! We're trapped up here! We'll get caught for sure!" Daisy wailed. Peach cast her gaze upward and her face lit up with hope.

"Guys! There's a hatch leading to the roof! We can escape up there!" Peach called excitedly. Rouge kneeled on one knee as Daisy climbed onto her back, eventually standing on her shoulders as she tried to pry open the hatch. She rushed her efforts when they heard the malevolent being wrench open the attic door. The hatch broke open as Daisy heaved her weight against it once more. The brunette was shoved upward, who in turn pulled up Rouge.

"Feel pain!" The possessed Exorcist screeched. Peach screamed as she ducked away from the blade, still being grazed on the cheek. She bolted for the opening and leaped into the air, Rouge catching onto her arm and hoisting her up. Daisy slammed the hatch closed. The three breathed heavy sighs of relief.

"Whoa, that was too-" Rouge's thought was broken off as the hatch burst open, the door shattering to pieces as the heinous evil landed lightly on its feet, grinning with a vicious glint in the rippled blue eyes.

"You can't escape from me!" The voice chuckled darkly from within Mrs. Durmae. With a maniacal grin, the possessed woman advanced toward the three cowering girls. They backed up two steps for every step she took, until they balanced precariously on the edge of the roof. They all shared looks of pure terror as they turned to face the evil behind them.

"We're actually going to die!" Rouge whispered in disbelief, frustrated tears pricking at her teal eyes. She didn't bother blinking them back. After all, she and her two childhood friends were going to suffer painful deaths at the hands of a woman whose body was possessed by an evil soul.

Daisy trembled like a leaf beside her. The young brunette had big plans to go to a prestigious college soon, but her future seemed bleak. Rouge herself wasn't interested in any schools, the albino planned on finding the love of her life and settling down. Looking over at Peach, she could see that the blonde was fearful and reconsidering her life so far. She had planned on attending college soon too, but unlike Daisy knew what she wanted to do. The blonde wanted to save lives on a daily basis for her future career. None of those dreams would come true now. It seemed their lives would end just as they were really beginning. What a way to go.

"Know pain!" The possessed Exorcist screeched, raising the bloodied rod over her head. The metal rod was angled in such a way that in one swing, it would slash through all three of the girls' skulls. The three friends clenched each other's hands. If they were to die, it might as well be together.

"Guess this is the end, huh?" Peach muttered dryly. The other two offered weak smiles. They never loosened their grips. No more words were needed; all three knew that they would remain friends, no matter what happened, and didn't need to hear that out loud. The metal rod swung towards the girls, but froze in midair before it made direct contact with Rouge's head, who had been the first one to stand in the weapon's path.

The three girls looked up in confusion. What had happened? They directed their attention to the possessed Exorcist. She let out a shrill scream and clutched her head between her hands, the rod falling to the ground with a clatter. The woman let out deep growls and hoarse cries.

"Get…out…of me!" Mrs. Durmae's voice returned. It seemed as if she were having a fight within herself. One of her hands wrung her neck, the other trying to pry it off. The three girls stood rooted to their spot, unsure of what to do. The woman balanced dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

"You can't get rid of me!" The deeper voice hissed. Mrs. Durmae coughed in response. She then smiled softly, closing her eyes in thought.

"I can, if I take you down with me." She replied quietly. The other three's eyes widened at her sudden tone. What was she going to do? A sudden realization struck them. She couldn't…

"Mrs. Durmae, no!" Rouge screamed hysterically. The woman shook her head slowly, as if saying that her mind was made up. She turned her back to the three and faced the ground below.

"Fool! You'll only kill yourself trying to get rid of me that way!" The darker voice growled. Mrs. Durmae only spun on her heel, and dived backward with her arms outstretched on either side of her, ignoring the screams from both the heinous spirit and the three girls. The three friends watched in horror as everything seemed to move in slow motion. They were helpless as the woman plummeted towards the hard ground. A quick death was pretty much inescapable at this point. The friends turned away and tried to ignore the sickening _thud_ below as they made their ways back into the house from the roof.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

It was decided that Daisy would check on the body that would surely be found broken on the hard ground. When the brunette kneeled by the older woman, however, she was shocked to find that she was still breathing. The pain Mrs. Durmae must have been enduring was unimaginable.

"Mrs. Durmae! Hold on, I'll call an ambulance-" Daisy started in a rush, only to stop midsentence when the frail Exorcist gripped her wrist lightly. The woman shook her head softly and wheezed a little. Her chest heaved with the effort of even trying to breathe.

"It's too late for me…*wheeze* But I should warn you that he was *wheeze* the most troubled soul I have encountered yet, and that he is still…" Mrs. Durmae trailed off as a violent cough shook her body and suddenly went still. Her raspy breath did not continue, her lips were slightly parted with blood trickling down the side of her mouth. Daisy bowed her head slowly to acknowledge the passing of such a brave woman. The brunette was only troubled by the elder's last words. _'He is still…' what could she have meant? Is the 'troubled soul' still around? _If Daisy's thoughts were proven right, then the three girls' lives were in danger.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Nine figures waited anxiously in the basement for their leader to return. Pein had volunteered himself to go and deal with the Exorcist, as well as the three girls. He had been gone all night, and still did not come back.

"Was Leader destroyed?" Tobi asked softly, the dead subordinate sounding fearful. A low growl from beside him and a whack on the head answered the masked ghost's question. Tobi whimpered loudly and rubbed the sore spot.

"That hurt, Zetsu!" He pouted childishly. The plant shaped figure beside him grunted in response. He didn't bother turning to face Tobi fully as he spoke.

"**Don't talk like that, idiot!** He should be back soon…" Zetsu finally stated in two different tones. Konan nodded from beside Itachi, her amber eyes glowing lightly.

"Pein should be here soon. He hasn't lost a battle, after all," The cobalt-haired ghost woman spoke calmly. Hidan scoffed from his spot next to Kakuzu.

"You're fucking kidding, right? Leader Pein-in-the-Ass _has_ fucking lost a battle! He's fucking dead like the rest of us, isn't he?" Hidan seethed. Konan glares harshly at the albino.

"Then why are you dead, hm? I thought you were supposed to be immortal!" Deidara teased from across the room, grinning slyly. Hidan stiffened and whipped around to face the smirking blonde with a growl, raising a fist angrily.

"I did not fucking die! That Leaf Ninja bastard trapped me in the fucking ground! Since I couldn't give Jashin any damn sacrifices, he must have taken away my fucking immortality!" Hidan screeched at him, looking close to lunging for the blonde bomber. Deidara chuckled lightly.

"Sure, whatever makes you feel better, hm."

"I'm gonna fucking snap you in two! Come here, you blonde bitch!" Hidan yelled, leaping for the blonde. Deidara only gave his signature grin and crouched, waiting to strike back at the enraged Jashinist. The only thing that stopped them from fighting was Kakuzu tossing Hidan backward by his foot and Sasori shoving Deidara back into the basement wall. Both groaned simultaneously while rubbing their injuries. Hidan stood up in a rage and face his partner.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He shouted, absolutely livid. Kakuzu didn't flinch, just looked down at the albino.

"You were causing a disturbance. Shut up before I'm the one that decides to kick your ass," The dead miser growled in a low, threatening tone.

"Fuck you!"

"Ow, Sasori Danna, that kinda hurt, hm." Deidara said from his spot on the ground. The red-head just looked down at him with an uncaring expression.

"I wouldn't have had to do that had you been behaving yourself. Now, consider this a lesson for future references, Brat."

"Well everyone seems pretty tense don't they, eh Itachi?" Kisame grinned broadly, showing off several sharp teeth. The raven-haired figure beside him gave a 'hn' in response. Without Pein being present, there really wasn't anyone to regulate the conflicts between the group members. The pointless arguments continued for a while longer before they suddenly fell silent at the appearance of another presence.

Pein had returned at last, but noticeably exhausted. His ringed eyes seemed tired as he breathed heavily, even his red hair appeared dull. In truth, he was in his regular form at death, but went along with being called by his alias 'Pein'. Konan would be the only one to call him 'Nagato', his real name, but not in front of the others. Now in the afterlife, he wasn't hindered by the chakra receivers, which proved to be very helpful since he now had more stamina. Although, he could still get exhausted easily if he pushed himself too hard, which was now one of those times.

"Leader's alive!" Tobi cheered, clapping his hands. The others rolled their eyes at his childish antics. Konan immediately went to Pein's side, concerned.

"Are you ok? You have to be careful to not overdo it," She warned. He shrugged her off.

"I'm fine. The Exorcist is dead, though I still haven't dealt with the three girls." Pein stated once he caught his breath.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do about those bitches?"

"Don't worry; we'll deal with them in time. No one messes with the Akatsuki and lives."

**Author's Note: Yep, Exorcist Lady died, but the girls lived. The Akatsuki are still around, but a bit more vengeful then earlier. I know this is a humor/horror fic, so I'll get around to the humor at the slower parts, but next chapter offers more hauntings and a bit more insight on the Akatsuki's death. Stay tuned! I'll give a faster update this time, I promise, if I get more reviews! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I want to thank Night Kaminari, Willowtoy, Deidara'sgal10, MaleficGhoul, and angelofthelord15 for all of their reviews, as well as those that have favorite/followed my story! You guys are awesome! Story contains cussing and horrific scenes, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any character from NARUTO, although I DO co-own the OCs with jasminepetals12. **

A light rain drizzled from the dark sky, dampening the ground below. The droplets would not be able to cleanse the earth of the blood that had been soaked into it previously, however. A siren blared loudly, red and blue lights flashing simultaneously. The three girls that stood in the downpour watched sadly as the body of Mrs. Durmae was lifted onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, there isn't much we can do for the woman; she was dead long before we got here."

Daisy nodded as the paramedic explained the woman's condition. The brunette had known that the Exorcist was dead, but none of them had any idea as to what to do about the body. They were pretty sure that it would be wrong to just bury her in the backyard, though.

Despite the older woman's protests before her death, Daisy had called an ambulance. It arrived quickly, and now disappeared over a ridge, taking the Exorcist out of their lives forever. The three friends stood in silence, getting drenched by the vicious downpour. The vehicle was long out of sight, the blaring siren barely audible over the whipping wind. Peach was the first to turn around and re-enter the house, her blonde hair waving behind her. The other two followed wordlessly.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

It was deadly silent within the building, not even the floorboards creaked. It was like the calm before the storm, and the girls were caught in the middle of it. The wind howled fiercely outside and the rain pounded against the cracked windows. _Darn,_ Daisy thought, _we still didn't fix that_ _upstairs window. The rain will soak the floor. _The brunette sighed softly, already anticipating the possible mess she would have to clean. Though, she winced as she remembered that incident from when she fell out the window, holding her wrist tightly as if that would stop the sudden throbbing.

Another thought occurred to her. Were they safe from harm? Wait. Mrs. Durmae had said that _ten_ spirits lingered in the old house. Would they retaliate? Heh, Daisy wasn't even sure that the first spirit was gone. The thought of the Exorcist's death being in vain saddened her, but it was too late to do anything about that. Maybe it would be better if she kept this fact to herself; it wouldn't do any good to worry the other two about something that may not even be true. Rising to her feet, the brunette made her way to the staircase.

"G'night, you two," She called over her shoulder, already halfway up the steps. The other two mumbled their responses and split up to find their own rooms.

Daisy POV:

I crept silently down the dark hallway, feeling as though a sense of dread were weighing me down. It was hard to explain, but I _felt_ that something was stalking me, watching my every move. I approached the door that led to the room I had claimed. My hand froze on the knob as a sudden breeze stirred the air, sending shivers down my spine. There wasn't an open window or vent. My worst fear had come true; we weren't alone.

I couldn't put this off any longer; I had to tell Peach and Rouge before one of the spirits made a move. My hand released the door knob and I spun around, only to see a figure standing at the end of the dark hallway. My breath caught in my throat, it felt like I was suffocating. From across the way I could make out a pair of red eyes, staring right through me. My biggest mistake was looking right back at them. Time seemed to freeze around my very being, and for a moment everything was black.

When my vision returned, I found that I had been transported to another time and place. The sky overhead was dark, the land barren. From the corner of my eye, I could see black flames spreading, burning everything it touched. I perceived the word _Amaterasu,_ the name of the jutsu that had been cast. I did not question how I knew what a _jutsu _was, the words just seemed to exist in my being. I then realized that my eyes were leaking blood, an apparent cost to performing the Fire-release technique.

It was then I realized that I was not myself, but a different person. I was experiencing their life from their viewpoint. The name 'Itachi' rang through my head, and I knew that was who I was. I found that my feet were moving on their own, in short, staggering steps forward. It appeared I had no control over anything; I was forced to live the experience.

My hand flew to my mouth as a violent cough shook my body. Blood spewed from my mouth and coated my hand. Still, I moved forward. Through my blurred vision, I could see another figure. It was a young male, around the age of fifteen, maybe sixteen. Through Itachi's thoughts, I learned that this was his younger brother, Sasuke. Sasuke had backed himself to a stone wall, unable to escape from my advances. My chest felt tight, I was gasping for breath, but I felt a crooked grin make its way onto my face. With my bloody hand, I rested two fingers on Sasuke's forehead before trailing them down his face.

"_Forgive me, Sasuke. It ends here." _

My body slumped forward as I let go of everything that troubled me before. Many of Itachi's memories flashed through his mind, and I caught sight of a few of them.

The time he held his new baby brother for the first time.

The time he graduated the Academy as a gifted prodigy.

The time he carried Sasuke home after the boy had sprained his ankle.

The time he was appointed as an Anbu Squad Captain at age thirteen.

The time he was assigned the mission that would ultimately result in him killing his entire clan and leaving Sasuke to suffer.

The time he had first enlisted into the Akatsuki and met his partner, Kisame.

The time where he had denied another Akatsuki member, Orochimaru, the ownership of his Sharingan.

The time he had seen Sasuke again when trying to abduct the Nine Tails' Jinchuriki, Naruto.

The time before Sasuke came, where the two would begin their final battle.

He had been remembering all of this before his body had even touched the ground.

I found that I was staring up at the sky as it began to rain. The drops soaked my body quickly, but I couldn't move. The grin was still on my face. Though my eyes were open, my sight slowly faded to black. Sasuke would be fine. I could leave Akatsuki. I might be able to say 'hello' to my parents in the afterlife. I had died. No, Itachi had died.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

I felt dizzy, my head was reeling. The figure stood right in front of me to where I could make out several features. It was him, the person whose life I had been living in the vision: Itachi Uchiha. His eyes were red with what I now knew to be the Sharingan. His hair was black, like a crow's wing, with bangs framing his face. Blood spattered his clothes and leaked from his mouth, as well as his eyes. I trembled, despite myself.

"What do you want from us?" I whispered hoarsely. He continued to stare me down, as if searching my soul.

"You and your friends must leave immediately, or else _he_ will kill all of you." He spoke in a monotonous voice, calm and clear.

"Who?" I tried to ask, but Itachi just turned his back towards me and faded away into nothing until there was no trace left of his existence.

I was confused. Who was 'he'? Why would Itachi show me a vision of his death? Where were the other spirits of the deceased Akatsuki members? Maybe buying this old house was more trouble than it was worth after all. I shook my head to clear all thoughts before continuing down the hall to warn my friends.

Peach POV:

I trudged through the dark hallway and found the room I had chosen. I had moved most of my things into it already, minus an actual _bed_, so I made a nest of blankets on the ground. I dressed in a pink tank top and black shorts before curling up under the soft comforters. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block any thoughts or sound from my head.

I really just wanted to get out of here. It felt as though my life was in danger for every minute I spent just staying in this creepy old house. Buying the house had been all Rouge's idea, and Daisy and I only agreed because the price was cheap. Maybe the saying _'The best things in life_ _are always free'_ is true in some cases, but I'm pretty sure that all the cheap things in life are pretty crappy.

Think about it, you can't buy cheap sushi from a gas station expecting it to be of higher quality than it would be at a seafood themed restaurant. Not only would it be a waste of money, but you would also spend more money trying to get your stomach pumped as a result of food poisoning or something. In a worst case scenario, you might have to live in the bathroom for a week until you stop puking every time someone says 'gas station' or 'sushi'. Trust me, Rouge has been through that before, and I along with Daisy were the two unfortunate souls that had to live with it.

I was just beginning to drift into a comfortable sleep, when I heard a loud stomping in the hall. My eyes flew open as I actually heard someone yelling.

"PEACH! ROUGE! WE AREN'T ALONE! THE GHOSTS ARE STILL HERE AND THEY WANT TO KILL US!"

Was that Daisy screaming? I thought she was supposed to be the reasonable one out of the three of us. Instead, she's in the hall screeching like a banshee. Grumbling to myself, I toss the covers to the side and stagger towards the door, ready to give that brunette a piece of my mind. I fling open the door and storm out of the room, meeting up with Rouge in the hallway. Together, we walk down the stairs to find Daisy sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Daisy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screech at her. I didn't exactly like being woken up. Rouge only nods sleepily from beside me, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Daisy holds up her hands in an attempt to ease my rage.

"I just wanted to warn you guys that maybe we aren't exactly alone. I believe that the ten ghosts are still here with the intent to kill us!" She all but yelled.

Rouge's eyes were wide now. The albino looked fearful. I, on the other hand, felt my breath catch in my throat. The ghosts were still out to get us? Mrs. Durmae had died for nothing? There was a possibility that we could all die at the cold hands of the paranormal? What kind of messed up shit had we gotten ourselves into? I frowned, closing my eyes. We had nowhere else to go, we had little to no money, which was why we bought this cheap house.

"Peach?"

I opened my eyes as I heard that Rouge was addressing me. She and Daisy looked lost and concerned. I realized that they wanted me to say something.

"Ladies, we aren't going down without a fight. We'll show those ghosts who _really_ owns this place!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air. My enthusiasm spread to the other two, who had stared to cheer along with me. I smirked, pleased with their reactions. If those ghosts wanted to kill us, they could try, but we owned this place now. If the three of us died in this completely idiotic display of confidence, then so be it. Spirits beware.

**Author's Note: Whoo! Another chapter down. So, a little insight on Itachi's death, with more explanations coming up. I promised humor, so in the next chapter read about some of the Akatsuki's failed attempts at horror! You know, to lighten the mood. Let's see how far the girls' newly found confidence gets them! Reviews brighten my day too~  
**

**UPDATE: I AM DOING A REWRITE FOR THIS STORY! SO SORRY! I changed several things, but it's the same basic idea...kinda. Anyways, I hope for it to be even better than this story! There could be small tidbits of humor, because I just can't write raw horror as the entire story. I'm adding a LOT of OCs, but you'll see why that is later...*Knowing Smirk* By the way, I'm calling the new version 'Rising Dawn Ridge', so be on the look out! Thank you all! **

**-Daisy Kaminari**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to those that were expecting another chapter! But I have big news! As of now, I have posted the prologue to a re-write of this story. It's called **_**Rising Dawn Ridge**_**. There are many differences, such as more OCs, though you'll see why this is later. *Evil Smirk* Also, I actually developed a decent plot to this story instead of just winging it. There is one thing that will stay the same: the basic idea, which is several teenagers encountering the Akatsuki's ghosts in a haunted house. This story was made originally so I could master the art of writing horror stories, so be prepared for bloody stuff, though the rating will remain as 'T'. The chapters after the prologue shall be longer than previous chapters I have written, and the beginning will start a bit slow. I don't want to rush too much into the story, since I don't want to write complete horror the entire time. Just know that humor will be mixed in to relieve all the negativity. If you guys don't like the new version…well, I just hope you do like it. Since Author Notes aren't allowed as single chapters, here's a list of the OCs and a sneak peek at chapter one: **

**Character Mini Bios **

**Daisy Kaminari: 15-year old girl that has dark brown hair with the tips dyed cobalt blue and sapphire blue eyes **

**Nathan: 16-year old boy with coal black hair and hazel brown eyes **

**Ashley: 17-year old girl with dirty blonde hair typically pulled into a ponytail and ocean blue eyes; Ryan's twin sister**

**Grant: 17-year old boy with golden brown hair and light green eyes**

**Mackenzie: 16-year old girl with copper colored hair down to her ribs and big chocolate brown eyes**

**Drew: 16-year old boy with red hair and forest green eyes framed with black wire glasses**

**Leslie: 16-year old girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes**

**Ryan: 17-year old boy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes; Ashley's twin brother**

**Michael: 15-year old boy with light brown hair and green dotted hazel eyes **

"_Anyways," Grant said, clearing his throat, "We are here to discuss more pressing matters. Now, what are we doing tomorrow night for Halloween?" _

"_I still say we should egg that old lady's house down the street," Nathan muttered. Ashley gave him a funny look. _

"_What do you have against Mrs. Winters?" She asked in exasperation. The dark haired boy gave a shrug. _

"_She pisses me off." _

"_Any other ideas?" Grant asked, completely ignoring Nathan. Leslie raised her right hand daintily. _

"_How about we go to the mall?" _

"_No way! This is Halloween, not a day for shopping!" Michael complained, shooting the platinum blonde an 'are you serious?' look. Leslie scoffed in annoyance. _

"_We can hide in the park and scare the shit out of the little kids," Ryan suggested. _

"_But that's mean!" Mackenzie whined as she looked up from applying her eyeliner. _

"_What about the traditional trick-or-treating?" Drew piped up. _

"_Dude, we aren't five anymore," Ashley told him from across the table. _

"_I don't know about you guys, but I wanna get the crap scared out of me this year!" Nathan announced with a cheer as he pumped a fist into the air. Everyone looked at him and then at each other before we all shared the same thought: _

"_HAUNTED HOUSE!" _

"_It's perfect!" Grant agreed as Ashley nodded. Mackenzie slumped her shoulders. _

"_I'm kinda scared…" She whimpered. Ryan waved her off with a scoff _

"_That's the point of a haunted house!" He told her. _

"_Uh, guys? Where can we find a haunted house?" I asked, finally adding to the conversation. Nathan spun around in his seat to look at me. _

"_Holy mother of all that is fudge, I forgot you were there!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes before turning to the rest of the group. _

"_She's right; this small town doesn't really have a Halloween Festival, just a few parties scattered around the neighborhood," Michael pointed out. _

_As my friends debated over this new dilemma, I noticed a shadow move from the corner of my eye. I quickly focused my attention to that particular spot in time to see a woman. She had blue hair tied up into a bun with an origami rose pinned in it. Her amber eyes had an ethereal glow. Before I could study her any further, she simply vanished, a white slip of paper in her place. Curious, I reached down and took it into my possession. It was slightly crumpled, but the red writing was still legible. _

"_Whatcha got there, Daisy?" Drew asked, indicating the slip of paper I held between my fingers. _

"_Listen to this: 'For sale, five bedroom two bathroom house. It's located on Rising Dawn Ridge'," I read aloud, when a sudden gasp sounded from across the table. I looked up at Mackenzie in confusion. _

"_You guys! That place is dangerous!" She wailed childishly. We all stared at the copper-haired girl in concern. Ashley leaned over and rubbed the girl's arms to comfort her. _

"_Um, why is it dangerous?" Ryan coughed awkwardly. Mackenzie sniffled. _

"_I-It's a murder house! People died in that place!" _

"_So it's a haunted establishment?" Nathan asked with a knowing smirk. It only grew when Mackenzie nodded in confirmation. _

"_Wait, I know what you're getting at: You want to go there on Halloween night, correct?" Drew questioned, to which Nathan nodded enthusiastically. _

"_I'm up for it if you guys are," I stated with a shrug. _

_Honestly, I don't believe in the paranormal. A haunted house doesn't faze me since I know beforehand that it's fake. In my opinion, this expedition could prove to be interesting; I might get a chance to form my own conclusions about the many coincidental deaths of the former residents at Rising Dawn Ridge. _

_I saw my friends glance at one another to silently debate on the trip to the death house. I noticed Michael's subtle nod at Grant, confirming that he agreed, followed by a thumb's up from Ryan and Ashley. Drew and Leslie hesitated before giving slight nods. Mackenzie still sat silent, probably having an internal conflict within her mind, before she finally looked up with a determined stare. _

"_All right," She breathed, "Let's do it." _

**Okay, that's the end of the sneak peek! For now, I only have the prologue posted, so this was a first glimpse of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy the new version!**


End file.
